


In the Dark

by Zifeara



Series: Those That ___ Together Out of Place [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Name spoilers, RFA Party (Mystic Messenger), Semi-Public Sex, Seven is sweet no matter what, Smut, life is good, those are some kinks my dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zifeara/pseuds/Zifeara
Summary: Zifeara makes good on her promise to have sex in an inappropriate place, aka a spare room at the RFA party.





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Saeyoung Week 2019, this will eventually get worked in to TTLT ;3 It's just some happy little smut, nothing more~

With the party in full swing and everyone happily socializing, Saeyoung could let his mind wander. Here at the back of the room, he could escape for a moment; he’d been doing his RFA duty all day, talking to everyone who even looked like they were trying to start a conversation. He’d been a good little worker bee, but now he needed a break. As much as he’d become more accustomed to interacting with people and being in the public eye to this degree, other humans still wore him down faster than he’d like to admit. If he was honest, he was ready to go home, but the party still had another two hours or so left in it. 

As he leaned back on the wall with his PHD Pepper in hand, he looked around for the other members of the RFA. The first one he found was Zen, the actor buried in not only a modeling agency once again, but even a few people looking to enlist him in a stage play of a newly popular book. Things had probably changed the least for Zen since Zifeara joined the RFA. The next one his eyes lighted on was Jumin, the proper businessman doing much the same he was right now; hiding from everyone else. Jumin had opened up more recently since his friendship with Zifeara was steadily growing, but otherwise, he was similar. He still blamed her for Jaehee quitting as his assistant, but that was a fair place to  _ put _ the blame since Zifeara loaned Jaehee the money she was missing to open her cafe. 

Yoosung was harder to find, but that was only because he was in the throng of tech developers and since those guys were all ludicrously tall and lanky, they obscured his friend. The blonde was doing much better in school and was even looking for internships because it looked like he might graduate early. Amazing what having someone to keep him on track and just talk to him regularly could do. Jaehee was absent due to said cafe and that just left his own brother. Saeyoung found his twin exactly where he expected to; grumbling with a light flush on his face as Zifeara made him dance with her. He smiled broadly at the sight. Of all the things his girlfriend had done for him, resocializing Saeran had to have been the best, right next to giving him her heart. His twin was becoming a normal human again, finding a life all his own and discovering who he wanted to be, all because Zifeara hadn’t given up on them. 

As the song they swayed to came to an end, Zifeara released her captive and stepped away from the dance floor. She seemed to be making her way over to Jumin, but then caught sight of him. Saeyoung grinned as his girlfriend reached him, her body instantly pressed to his. 

“Hello angel, enjoying yourself still? I see you found it prudent to remind Saeran that he has to look a little less than annoyed sometimes.” He brushed a strand of loose hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Zifeara giggled and rest her hands on his shoulders. "Oh yeah, he'd been sulking all day. He's got to accept that he's one of us eventually, may as well make it today. What are you doing hiding over here?"

"Mmm, just needed a people break, that's all. A little time away from everyone else and I'll be fine."

There were times when her will to cause chaos was as visible as a clown at a funeral, and this was certainly one of those times. A sly smirk spread slowly across her face and her eyes adopted the all too familiar cat-like gleam he both feared and adored. "Then why are you doing that here?"

Before Saeyoung could ask what she meant or indeed what she was up to, Zifeara took one of his hands and started walking towards the door to the back garden as if they were going for a walk. He knew her too well to dismiss the aura of mischief currently venting from every pore on her body; they absolutely were not taking a stroll around the grounds and there was an ulterior motive for coming this way or he wasn't Seven Oh Seven. Exactly as he thought, instead of exiting the building, she ran them into a hallway right next to the back door. It was poorly lit and lined with other doors, ones he knew led to storage rooms and a security office from the tour they had taken of the place to scope the venue for this party. Just as it clicked solidly in his brain  _ why _ they were down here, Zifeara reached into one of the hidden pockets in her dress and emerged with something he recognized: her miniature lockpicking tools.

"Z-Zifeara, listen, you don't need to do that. We- we're gonna get caught, the security office is right-"

As the lock clicked and she pushed the door open, he swore the light from the mouth of the hallway shimmered over her eyes like a feral. She grabbed the front of his vest and jerked them through. "Then I guess you better learn to be quieter than usual and do it quick."

Well, this had been exactly what he'd asked for not so long ago in a busy mall; a door that locks, a room that's quiet, and the chance to rip her out of a dress. Saeyoung had toyed with the idea of trying something in public ever since, but not once in the four months after their mall trip did he find the right time. He kept being too nervous or couldn't find an inconspicuous way to initiate such a thing. Now though… Zifeara had done all the work for him. As the click of her reengaging the lock echoed through the room, a perverse electricity tingled under his skin. The space was pitch black, meaning this was going to be like one of his  _ other _ favorite activities; sensory deprivation was a massive turn on, but this time they had to be quiet without anything to physically keep them that way. Okay, now he was into this.

A precious few of her fingers traced along his tie before untucking it and using it to pull him closer. "Rule is, you have to keep  _ all _ of your clothes on. Unbuttoning yes, discarding no. Glasses too; take them off in here and we'll end up stepping on them."

He knew they'd need to clean up before they went back out to the party, but that's what phone flashlights were for, right? With that though, another popped into his head. "You didn't wear lipstick to this party, did you?"

Saeyoung could feel her smile as she brought her mouth close enough to his, lowering her voice to a whisper. "I knew you'd appreciate my foresight. Now, would you like to fuck me or did you change your mind about trying this?"

He barely had time to turn her around so he could push her up against the closest wall before his tongue was in her mouth. He was so very ready for this. Her fingers were quick to tangle in his hair as his own hands shot up under her dress to determine which pair of underwear he was working with. Luckily, they felt skimpy. Pressing her further into the wall, Saeyoung teased his digits over her clothed folds in the way he knew he could make her impatient. If they were going to do this at all, he was going to get her riled up and they were going to do it  _ hard _ . Offering a soft gasp between them as Zifeara rubbed firmly at the growing bulge in his dress pants, it would seem they were in agreement.

There were times he was glad he'd tried to maintain some of the agent physique he'd built up over the years. It was nice to have if for no other reason than he could lift his girlfriend up and fuck her into a wall long enough for her to finish. Hiking Zifeara's skirt up, he could feel her working at the belt and buttons holding his pants on. Saeyoung was determined not to break their kiss as best as he could manage as well; it was a self-imposed rule that offered the added bonus of extra noise suppression. Once she could do so, she dragged his pants and boxers down in one go, but he angled his hips back a bit- he  _ really _ didn't want to get precum on her dress and try to wash that off later. Instead, Saeyoung grabbed her thighs and used a single finger to pull her own underwear to the side, lifting her off the ground so she could wrap her legs around him.

Now that he had somewhere for his cock to go fearless of glaring stains, he resumed every point of contact possible at this new angle. He couldn't contain the moan filling his lungs as Zifeara eased him inside her, quickly returning that hand to his shoulder to help support her own weight. Someone could have heard that. Someone could unlock this door to investigate, only to find him buried to the hilt in his girlfriend, too close to coming to stop.  _ Fuck he was so turned on. _ Saeyoung wished he had thrown caution to the wind before now and tried this when he had first thought about it. He was going to come hard and he was going to get there in record time. Now he just had to get her to come first.

There was no pacing; it was immediate sharp thrusts as deep as he could manage with her above him like this and the ferocious grip she adopted on his hair was only spurring him on. He was so used to being vocal while they had sex that every snap of his hips was punctuated by a soft grunt, a hallmark of his effort to keep from yelling her name. He was about to break a rule. Thankfully not the one Zifeara had set, but he removed his lips from hers, instead trailing them down the column of her neck. He couldn't see what he was doing to her, so he needed to  _ feel _ ; feel the racing of her blood through the soft skin of her throat, feel the heaving of her chest as she panted, feel the light layer of sweat he lapped from the delicate crease between her breasts.

God, Saeyoung loved every last bit of his girlfriend, but he could spend an entire day smothered in her chest. He had always thought himself an ass man, but Zifeara was the exception. Speaking of, he was going to need a little more if she was to hit her edge first.

"Ah, ha, unhook your top for me, angel." He was always surprised what a coarse growl his own voice transformed into when he got like this, very becoming of the beast he felt like, though Zifeara claimed it was exceptionally hot.

The bodice of her dress was a corset, held together by dozens of small hooks, all of which were in his way right now. He lessend the motion of his hips, giving her more support to do as he asked without the fear of being dropped while still grinding into her wet heat. He knew just how to get that one up on her and since they didn't have the time to drag this out, she was going to help him drive her crazy. With one hand returned to his shoulder, the other situated by her mouth to suppress the too-loud groan threatening to spill, Saeyoung grinned as he ran his tongue over one of her newly exposed breasts. Opening wide to accommodate as much flesh as he could, he sucked firmly, laving across her pert nipple.

He was just about to resume the harsh motion of his hips when a door opened in the hallway, sounding all too close.  _ This _ was the appeal of such a risky act: being inches away from someone else, able to be caught doing something they shouldn’t be at any moment, not having a plan for if they were. He didn’t stop the slow roll of his hips or the lazy circling of his tongue, locked into going for broke. They needed to finish soon and get back out to the party and that wouldn’t happen if he stopped at any noise. The moment he felt he could reestablish his brutal pace, he absolutely did. He gave himself maybe a few more minutes before he exploded and that was generous. 

The muted whine above him pushed him ever closer and the whispered rasp of his own name nearly finished the job. “S-Saeyoung… mmmf, can’t-!”

The clench of her walls around his cock was the final straw. The orgasm that tore through him threatened to buckle his knees, but he leaned their combined weight forward. He had never dropped Zifeara after such escapades before and he damn sure didn’t want to start now. Panting against her bare skin, Saeyoung knew they would have to do this more often; this was one thrill-seeking behaviour that he could see himself getting addicted to. Hell, Saeran had driven himself here, maybe they could fuck in the car somewhere else on the way home.

Ensuring he wasn’t too loud, he chuckled, bold tone still overtaking his voice. “Babe, you’re gonna ruin me like this.”

“God, I hope so. That was fantastic~”

“Mhm. Wanna go again in the car? I have stain proof seats for the blood, but I imagine they work for other fluids as well.”

The delicate giggle from her suggested mirth at his eagerness, but the undertone of further lust was unmistakable. He swallowed as he felt her clench again. “Sounds like a plan, Spaceman. Looks like I’m gonna make you see stars tonight.”

They still had to clean up, but the swell of his heart was hard to hide. “Zifeara, I see the whole universe every time I look at you. It never takes any extra effort for you to rock my world; you’re exactly as irresistible to me like this as you are first thing in the morning when you tell me to fuck off because I’m too awake.”

The soft brush of her lips against his and contented sigh afterwards were one of the many little joys in his life he’d never tire of. “You’re such a sweetheart. I love you, Saeyoung.”

That stupid, lopsided grin Zifeara told him she adored spread over his face. They still couldn’t see anything, but he had a feeling she knew. “I love you too, my angel- more than anything. We should get cleaned up and back out to the party, but I hope you’ll let me prove the depth of my devotion to you when we have the time to spend later. I want to worship every inch of your perfect being and offer every prayer my mouth can speak. You’re my sun and moon, my sky of stars, the colors of my galaxy, and I want to make you feel exactly as important as you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you'd like to come say hi to either Moonie or myself, find us at @ZifearasHoard or @Moonfireflight respectively on Twitter! We love talking to readers!


End file.
